School Boy Fantasy
by malfoysminx
Summary: Draco thinks it might have been fun to sneak around as uniformed schoolboys. Harry might just agree with him. drarry dm/hp


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

A/N: Post DH, non-epilogue compliant. Established relationship.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a very good reason.

**School Boy Fantasy**

"Do you ever wish we'd got together back at school?" Draco asked one morning as they sat in Harry's kitchen eating breakfast.

"I've never really thought about it." Harry replied, glancing up from his copy of the Prophet. "But I don't see how it ever could have worked between us back then. Do you?"

Draco shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. "It's not as though it makes any difference now."

"True." Draco paused, taking a sip of his coffee before winking at Harry. "But it would have been fun sneaking around and shagging in empty classrooms."

"In school uniforms?" Harry asked with a knowing grin.

"Perhaps." Draco drained his mug before getting up to place it in the sink. "Well I'd better get to training, coach will have my head if I'm late again."

Harry smiled. "I'll see you tonight?"

"You know you will." Draco returned to the table to give Harry a quick kiss goodbye before heading towards the floo in the next room. "Try not to get blown up today, Auror Potter."

"I'll do my best." Harry laughed as his boyfriend vanished into the fireplace.

Finishing his own breakfast, Harry added his plate to the pile in the sink before following in Draco's footsteps. As he tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, clearly stating the Ministry of Magic, he thought about what the Slytherin had said.

The two of them had been dating for over a year now and Harry was blissfully happy. He loved his job, his flat, his friends and above all, he loved Draco. It had taken a long time to get to this point, however, and Harry couldn't see any way that things could have changed between them while Voldemort had lived. Even after the war, it had taken an embittered survivor attempting to murder Draco in the middle of a Quidditch match to finally bring them together and it had been far from smooth sailing. Still, maybe Draco had a point about Hogwarts... and the school uniforms.

^v^

Several months later, Draco had completely forgotten about their conversation when they were invited to a gala banquet celebrating the five year anniversary of the end of the war. The venue was Hogwarts and Draco did not want to go.

"But you know that I have to go." Harry stated when Draco announced over dinner that he had no intention of attending.

"Yes, but I don't. No one wants me there anyway."

"I want you there."

"You don't count."

"Thanks, Draco." Harry frowned, looking hurt.

"You know what I meant."

"I still want you there." Harry reached for Draco's hand across the table. "I'll make it worth your while..."

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to continue.

Harry paused, scooping up a mouthful of his dessert before licking it seductively off of the spoon, his eyes locked on Draco's. "Come with me and I promise I'll give you the night of your life."

"How can I turn down a proposal like that?" Draco watched, fascinated, as the metal utensil disappeared between Harry's lips.

"You can't." He withdrew the spoon, only to repeat the motion with another mouthful of dessert and Draco knew that he was lost.

^v^

A few weeks later, Draco sat at one of the old house tables, twirling his fork between his fingers and trying not to show how fed up he was. The entire evening had been hell from the moment he'd arrived and Draco found himself wondering for the millionth time why on earth he had agreed to come. Despite the fact that half a decade had passed since the war, the vast majority of the gala's attendees seemed to hate him just as much now as they had back then. He was sick to death of all the filthy looks and barely disguised insults.

"You realise it's going to take more than a blow job to make up for this, right?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear when his boyfriend took the fork out of his hand with a reproachful look.

Harry gave him a mysterious smile. "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"I'll enjoy a blow job, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you for dragging me to this thing." Draco groused, picking up the fork again and trying to resist the temptation to stab someone with it.

"How about we go and get some air?" Harry asked with a sigh, once more removing the cutlery from Draco's grasp.

"Fine." Draco was on his feet in an instant, eager to get away from the constant glares.

Harry stood up at a more leisurely pace, before making a point of taking Draco's hand and heading towards the door. He heard the whispers that followed them and half of him wondered what people still found to talk about after all this time. He and Harry had never tried to hide their relationship and by now he had assumed it would be old news. Even so, he couldn't quite suppress the spark of happiness that shot through him when Harry publicly claimed him.

The entranceway outside the great hall was thankfully devoid of people and Draco immediately felt as though a weight have lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He squeezed Harry's hand as they crossed the flagstones. "I'll try and stop being such a moody bastard."

"You don't need to apologise." Harry squeezed back. "You have no idea how close I came to hexing that idiot who insulted you as if he had every right to be so damn rude."

Draco's face split into a soft smile and he stopped walking, pulling Harry to a halt. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Harry gazed into Draco's eyes for a long moment, a soppy grin on his face before visibly pulling himself together. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked curiously as Harry started walking again but in a different direction.

"The dungeons."

"May I ask why?"

"You may." Harry snickered, drawing Draco through the doorway and down the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why are we going to the dungeons?"

"You'll see." Harry replied mysteriously, still grinning as they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed along the gloomy corridor.

"Go in there and wait for me." Harry ordered, finally coming to a stop a minute later.

"The potions classroom?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Yep." Harry pushed at the door, holding it open for Draco. "In you go."

"Harry, what one earth are you..."

"You'll see." Harry repeated, interrupting Draco and giving him a slight shove. "I'll be back before you know it."

A second later, he was gone, leaving Draco alone in the old classroom. It was odd, he thought to himself as he wandered slowly down the aisle between the desks, how different things were now to what they had once been. If someone had told his childhood self that one day he would be spending nearly every night locked in Harry Potter's arms he'd have hexed their balls off, yet in retrospect he couldn't see how their relationship could have ended up any other way. He'd been coping before Harry, he'd fought hard for his place as Seeker at Puddlemere and he's done his best to ignore all the people who refused to see past his childhood mistakes, but it had still hurt. Harry had changed everything. Not the view of the Wizarding public, of course, if anything they hated him more for tainting their precious saviour, but his own views. With Harry by his side, Draco no longer needed to _pretend_ not to care when people tried to tear him down.

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Hello, Malfoy."

Draco just stared, his mouth falling open as he gazed at his boyfriend.

"Cat got your tongue?" Harry teased, casting a strong locking charm on the door, before leaning back against it, grinning at Draco who still stood rooted to the spot.

"Harry?" Draco choked at last, unable to tear his eyes from the sight in front of him.

"That's Potter to you."

Draco swallowed hard, his gaze raking over Harry from head to toe. In the few minutes he had been gone, his boyfriend had changed out of his dress robes into something Draco had never thought to see him in again - his school uniform. Harry's legs were encased in unremarkable black trousers that looked as though they had seen better days and his white shirt was frayed slightly around the cuffs, hanging loose from his waistband where it hadn't been tucked in properly. Around his neck he wore the familiar red and gold Gryffindor tie. He was slouching against the door in a way that Draco hadn't seen him do in years and he had clearly run his hands through his hair until it was sticking up even worse than usual.

"So, Malfoy, since you managed to get us stuck in detention again, why don't you find some way to entertain me?"

"Harry..." Draco cleared his throat before finally pulling himself together. "Alright, Potter. You want me to entertain you?"

"Mhmm." Harry smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Draco to continue.

"Then come here."

Harry obeyed immediately, pushing away from the door and striding across the room until he stood less than a foot away from Draco. The fact that he had done as he was told without question was enough to spoil the fantasy, somewhat, but Draco didn't care.

"Closer." Draco demanded, grabbing hold of Harry's tie before the Gryffindor could react and yanking him forward.

Harry's arms went immediately around Draco's neck as he stumbled forward, pressing their lips together and kissing Draco hungrily.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look dressed up like that?" Draco asked when they finally pulled apart. "I thought you looked good in dress robes, but Merlin..."

"So what are you going to do about it, Malfoy?"

Draco let his features morph into his old smirk. "I'm going to fuck you over one of these desks, Potter, and you're going to love every second of it."

Harry groaned deep in his throat, pressing closer to Draco and capturing his lips again. Their tongues slid over each other's as hands began wandering across taught muscles and bodies moved even closer together, building a slow friction that left them both panting. When they finally drew back, Draco's hands dropped to run over Harry's chest, tugging on the two sides of his shirt until the buttons gave way and the fabric parted beneath his fingers.

"Did my shirt do something to offend you?" Harry asked, amused.

"Hell yes. It was covering up that gorgeous chest of yours."

As if to prove his point, Draco slid his hands beneath the material, running them over Harry's bare skin. He was reluctant to remove the shirt completely, getting far too much enjoyment out of Harry's outfit. And now that he was so beautifully dishevelled, Draco found himself even more turned on. Pressing his palms against Harry's shoulders, he pushed the other man backwards until his arse hit the nearest table, continuing to press forward until Harry was bent back over the wood, forced to rest on his arms for support.

"Is this the sort of entertainment you had in mind, Potter?" Draco bit lightly on Harry's neck as he pressed their groins together, drawing a hiss from the Gryffindor.

Harry didn't respond, but the desperate thrust of his hips was answer enough. Reaching up, Draco slowly removed Harry's tie, pulling it off with his teeth just to see the glint of arousal that sparked in the Gryffindor's eyes.

"Turn around, Potter."

"Why should I?"

Draco grinned at Harry's display of defiance.

"Because I want you to, scarhead, and tonight you're going to do exactly what I tell you to."

Harry shivered and Draco wondered briefly if Harry had a bit of a kink for Draco taking charge. It was definitely something he was going to have to explore further in future.

"And what if I don't?"

Draco's grin turned feral. "Then I'll make you."

Before Harry could do anything to stop him, Draco grabbed hold of the Gryffindor's hips, stepping back only long enough to forcibly turn him round, before returning, keeping him in position with the press of his own body.

"So are you going to obey me?" Draco asked, pressing Harry forward until he was half lying across the desk, Draco's body sprawled on top of him.

"No chance, Malfoy." Harry shot back, though he belied his words by grinding back against Draco, his body relaxing beneath the Slytherin's caressing fingertips.

Drawing back just slightly, Draco whispered a spell, enjoying the way Harry flinched in surprise as his school tie suddenly snaked around his wrists binding him to the desk.

"Never knew you were so kinky, Malfoy." The smirk on Harry's face as he peered over his shoulder at his boyfriend made a mockery of that particular statement.

Draco laughed but otherwise remained silent as he pulled back completely to enjoy the view. Harry really did look incredible, sprawled out over the wood in his wrinkled uniform. The position left his arse pointing enticingly up at Draco, the dark material of his trousers stretched across his perfect cheeks. Unable to resist, Draco stepped forward again, running his hand over Harry's fabric clad behind before reaching around his waist to unfasten his trousers. Without hesitation, he shoved the material over Harry's hips, nearly whimpering aloud when he realised that his boyfriend was not wearing underwear. His hands returned almost immediately to stroke over the bare skin in front of him, kneading the tight globes before spreading them wide as he dropped to his knees. He could feel Harry writhing beneath his hands, trying to move back to where he knew Draco's mouth was waiting for him, but he held back a moment longer, waiting until he heard Harry's breathless plea. Taking pity on his boyfriend, Draco leaned forward, blowing lightly over Harry's heated skin before finally giving him what he wanted.

Harry mewled as Draco's lips finally made contact, his hips jerking wildly in search of more. Draco happily obliged, his tongue darting out to probe Harry's entrance, lapping and sucking at it until Harry was little more than a gibbering wreck beneath him.

"Draco, please..." He moaned as the Slytherin added a pair of lubricated fingers to the proceedings.

"Did I say you could use my first name?"

"Fuck, Malfoy! Just... please!" Harry begged, squirming desperately against his bindings.

As much as Draco was enjoying teasing Harry to the point of incoherence, he was fast losing control of his own desires. Getting to his feet, Draco didn't even bother to remove his own clothing, shoving his trousers down only far enough to release his straining erection. A quick lubrication spell later and he was easing into Harry, biting down hard on his lip in an attempt to stop himself from coming right then and there. The noises Harry was making did nothing to help his resolve, nor did the fact that Harry had taken up a breathless chant of his name. Not 'Draco', but 'Malfoy' and who could have known that would be so damn sexy?

Gripping Harry's hips more tightly, Draco started a bruising rhythm, knowing neither of them would be able to last long. It felt incredible, from the risk of doing this in a Hogwarts classroom, no matter how strong the locking spells, to the fact that Harry had arranged it all, wearing his uniform just because he thought Draco would like it. Yet it all paled into insignificance compared to the knowledge that this was his Harry, the man he loved and who loved him back and being with him like this, no matter where or when or how, made Draco feel more complete than he ever dreamed that he could. It was a ridiculously emotional thing to be thinking and at any other time Draco would have given himself a sound talking to for being such a sap, but then Harry was coming, crying out Draco's name and Draco couldn't think any more as his own orgasm ripped through him.

"I love you." He whispered into Harry's hair as he collapsed on top of his prone boyfriend.

"Love you too." He could hear the smile in Harry's voice as Draco leaned forward and untied the Gryffindor's wrists.

^v^

"So?" Harry asked a few minutes later as he pulled his dress robes back on over what was left of his uniform.

"So what?" Draco asked, picking up the discarded Gryffindor tie and wrapping it around his wrist beneath his shirt, much to Harry's obvious amusement.

"Was it worth coming tonight?" He smirked, crossing the floor and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose so."

Harry laughed, tugging Draco closer and pressing a kiss against his lips. "I'll have to try harder next time, then. Any other fantasies I should be made aware of? Leather and chains, perhaps?"

Draco couldn't quite hide his whimper, though he did his best to mask it. He could see from the glint in Harry's eyes, however, that his boyfriend wasn't fooled.

"Looks like I'd better get planning." Harry leaned forward to whisper in Draco's ear. "There's that Ministry Christmas party in a few months and I'm sure no one would notice if we slipped off to the Auror Department holding cells for an hour or two."

"You are a bad, bad man Harry Potter." Draco shivered as Harry nipped at his ear before stepping back.

"Mhmm, but luckily no one else seems to have noticed yet."

"They'll notice if we don't reappear soon." Draco gave Harry a critical look. "Actually, scrap that, they'll notice if we do. If you could see yourself now..."

"Why, how do I look?" Harry batted his eyelashes at Draco, smiling coquettishly.

"Like you've just been shagged over a desk." Draco responded dryly. "You could at least have put your dress shirt back on."

"But I _so_ like the way you look at me when I'm wearing this one."

Draco just rolled his eyes, releasing the locking spell on the door. "Are you really going to walk back into the great hall dressed like that?"

"Yes." Harry grinned, taking hold of Draco's hand as they left the room. "They'll talk anyway, we may as well give them something to talk about."

^v^

"Harry, where on earth have you been? You missed the Minister's speech and he thanked you directly." Hermione intercepted them just as they re-entered the hall.

"If you really need to ask, I think we need to have a little talk about what's going to happen on your wedding night." Ginny appeared behind her friend, eyeing Harry's state of not-quite-undress.

"It was the only way I could get Draco to come." Harry protested.

"You know, we really didn't need that much information." Ginny giggled.

"Funny, Weasley." Draco spoke for the first time as Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

"I try." She batted her lashes at him.

"So..." Harry's voice was dripping with forced casualness. "If the Minister's already made his speech..."

"You cannot leave yet." Hermione scolded.

"Why not?" Harry pouted. "We came, we mingled and now we want to leave."

"Harry..." Hermione sounded exasperated.

"Hermione..." Harry whined back, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting even more.

"I think you might be taking the school boy thing a little far." Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he fought back laughter.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Harry suddenly grinned, grabbing hold of Draco's hand. "We're going home now and there's nothing you can do about it, so there."

Draco lost the fight to contain his amusement as Harry punctuated his words with a stamp of his foot, before sticking out his tongue and walking away, dragging Draco along behind him. As soon as they were through the door Harry broke into a run, apparating them back to his flat as soon as they were free of the school's wards.

"I want you naked and I want it now." Harry demanded, already starting to strip off Draco's clothes before Draco had managed to get his bearings.

Draco was more than happy to oblige, helping Harry with his mission, before making a start on the Gryffindor's outfit. A few minutes later, they were on Harry's bed, kissing and caressing every inch of each other's bodies.

"And now it's my turn." Harry whispered, as he pulled out the Gryffindor tie.

"How did you get that?" Draco asked in surprise, only just realising that the red and gold silk was no longer tied around his wrist.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry smirked before demanding, "Arms."

"Not a chance." Draco argued, keeping his hands glued firmly around Harry's waist.

"Wanna bet?"

"Um, not really?"

Harry just smirked at him.

Draco knew that look and he knew what it meant. It meant that in less than five minutes he was going to find himself tied to the bed with Harry pounding him into the mattress... and that Harry was going to make absolutely certain that Draco enjoyed every single second of it.

FIN


End file.
